Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to security devices and associated methods for protecting objects from theft or unauthorized removal such as, for example, sell-through merchandise in a retail store.
Various devices and methods are known for protecting sell-through merchandise from theft in a retail environment. For example, some retail stores attach a security device, commonly referred to in the merchandise security art as a “bug,” to the product or to the packaging of the product. Some retail stores use security devices that are removably attached to a product by a cable. Security devices of this type are commonly referred to in the art as “cable wraps.” An alarm may be activated in the event that the security device is removed from the product or the product packaging in an unauthorized manner.
Known devices and methods for protecting products from theft, however, are not entirely effective. In particular, certain of the known security devices are capable of false alarming even when not attached to a product or product packaging. Moreover some products can be damaged by the process of removing the security device. Other known security devices are costly and complex. In addition, cable wraps are difficult to use, are easily damaged, and are inherently less reliable.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a need exists for an improved security device for protecting objects from theft or unauthorized removal. More particularly, a need exists for a security device that is more effective for protecting products in a retail environment, for example, sell-through merchandise. A more effective security device is needed that is easier to attach to a product or to product packaging, does not damage the product or the product packaging, is durable, and/or is inherently more reliable.